


Children

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, married!phan, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan loves meetups; he’s always wanted to meet as many of his fans as possible. But this VidCon, he’s a bit distracted. There are so many cute little children running about… It almost makes him want one of his own.





	Children

It’s hot in California. Dan knew this already, but the heat still overwhelmed him when he stepped out of the airport in LA. Yet he kept running. That surprised him, as he usually didn’t run in or out of the heat. But he had to make it. Dan couldn’t bear to disappoint his fans. 

A lost passport, a mistimed taxi, and a missed flight added up to Dan and Phil arriving at VidCon but a few hours before they were scheduled to go onstage for all their fans. They caught a cab to the convention center, breathing heavily. “Is my hair alright?” Dan’s husband asked him, pushing his fringe into place. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Mine?” 

“See, the good thing about your natural hair is that you don’t have to worry about it curling in the humidity, because it’s already curly.” After all they’d been through the last few hours, the two finally laughed. 

Their stage show went off without a hitch. Most of the time was spent telling the story of why Dan had been wearing the same clothes for two days, but it was a good time and a good story. Afterwards, they began meeting fans. There was the usual number of preteens fangirling, but Dan took special notice to a little boy with his mother. He couldn’t be more than a year old. His mother came up to meet them, but Dan didn’t pay much attention to her. “Now who’s this?” 

Dan knelt down beside the boy’s stroller, smiling at him. “That’s James,” the mother responded. Dan forgot her name. 

“Hi, James.” Dan made a few silly faces, and the boy laughed. 

“Do you want to hold him?” 

Dan nodded, ecstatic. The woman handed Dan the child, and he cradled him gently in his arms, beaming. “He’s so cute!” Phil looked on as Dan became infatuated with the child. 

“Hey, Dan…” Phil tapped his arm. “Maybe you should give her her child back…” 

“Oh.” Blushing, Dan reluctantly handed over the little boy, and the woman wheeled him away. “How adorable.” 

Next, a woman came with a toddler. She was probably only about 3 or 4 years old. “Hey!” 

“Hello, Dan.” The little girl smiled at him. “Phil, she knows my name!” In the background, Phil simply rolled his eyes, smiling. 

Then they met a boy, 7 or 8, who actually watched them. Dan felt a bit guilty for a moment, thinking back on all his swearing, but the boy’s little dimples made his worries melt away. “Phil!” The boy yelled, running over to Phil and giving him a huge hug. At first Dan was a little dejected, but then he couldn’t help but smile at Phil taking a selfie with the excited boy. He would make such a good father. Dan did a double take on his own thought. He wasn’t wrong. Phil would be a wonderful father. But that would make Dan a father too. Did he want a child? 

“That was fun,” Dan said on the taxi ride to their hotel. He could only assume, as he wasn’t paying much attention during the meetup. Dan could only focus on his own thoughts after realizing how much he wanted a child. And even that was hard. His head began to ache from overload, his brain swimming with thoughts. He wanted a child. Desperately. But could he trust this short-lived thought? Would he still feel the same way once its novelty was gone? A child was a life-long commitment. Dan wasn’t sure if he was ready. But then again, he’d never been more ready in his life. 

“Yeah.” Phil smiled. “You seemed to enjoy the children.” He chuckled. 

“You can’t blame me. They were really cute.” 

“That’s true.” Phil smiled and took Dan’s hand. “I love kids.” 

Dan considered his response for a moment before finally answering. “Me too.” Maybe we’ll have one of our own someday, he thought.

“What?” 

Dan’s chestnut eyes widened as he stared into Phil’s. “Me too.” He glanced around the car. “I said me too.” 

“What about after that?” So apparently Dan didn’t just think that. “I thought I heard you say maybe someday we could get a child?” 

Blushing, Dan nodded. “Someday sooner rather than later, preferably…” Dan’s eyes looked up from the floor, where they’d awkwardly landed. They met Phil’s indescribably colorful, joyful eyes. 

“What do you say as soon as we get home we put in an application?” 

Surprise struck Dan’s face. “Do you really think we’re ready?” 

“Do you?” 

Dan hesitated for a moment. Having a family and kids was his dream. But was it the right time? Whether it was what video to post or when to adopt a child, Dan had always been incredibly particular about picking the perfect time to do something. But for once he decided to side with a cliche saying: there’s no time like the present. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“Me too.” Their fingers laced together and Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Dan’s head began to swim again. Coming up with baby names isn’t easy, you know.


End file.
